


Students

by fuzipenguin



Series: Well Kept [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submissives don't get what they want, they get what they need. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe take the first step down that path of needing something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Students

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday, dracoqueen22! I had, of course, wanted to finish this on time, but life happened. Hope you enjoy!

"The submissive isn't always the student" - pinterest user quote

 

 

     “Sunny! Hey, Sunshine, you busy?” Sideswipe called from within the small confines of their berth room. He finished removing the gelled energon from the last set of cooling cups and haphazardly stacked the orange tinted cubes with the others that were already on the serving plate. He placed the cups, much like the humans’ ice cube trays, aside. He set a reminder to clean them, as well as the rest of his setup, later. First was taste testing time!

     “Sunny?” he called again, adding a poke along their bond. Almost immediately, a violent shove rebounded back at him, and Sideswipe staggered as he stood.

     Gaining his balance, he huffed irritably and marched through the makeshift doorway separating their berthroom and living space. Originally it had been two rooms next door to one another, but for a pair of twins who rarely left each other’s side, recharging separately had been near torture. So they had torn down part of the wall separating the two rooms and placed both beds in one, seating and entertainment console in the other.

     Right now, Sunstreaker was sitting on the couch, scowling down at the small table in front of it. Sideswipe knew that Sunstreaker had come in off his shift just as Sideswipe had started on his latest batch of energon goodies. His golden twin had grunted a reply to Sideswipe’s shouted greeting, but otherwise hadn’t said a word since. Sideswipe wondered if his brother had been just sitting here, glaring at nothing for the whole joor Sideswipe had been cooking.

     “What’s crawled up your exhaust?” Sideswipe asked, holding the plate with one hand and propping the other on his cocked out hip. Sunstreaker transferred his glare from the table to his twin, scowling so darkly that Sideswipe could barely see the natural beauty in the perfect lines of his face.

     “Frag off,” Sunstreaker growled before going back to attempting to light the poor table on fire with his optics alone.

     Despite the expression and verbal warning, Sideswipe could feel Sunstreaker drawing on their bond, using it as a crutch to help battle the maelstrom of dark thoughts currently whirling through his processor. He had likely been doing it all this time, but Sideswipe had been too distracted with the energon treats to notice. Typical really. Sunstreaker had never been one to ask for help, not even from his twin. It was always left up to Sideswipe to parse when Sunstreaker needed an intervention.

     “Alright,” Sideswipe replied agreeably, walking over and sitting down next to Sunstreaker.

     They weren’t at opposite ends of the couch, but there was still a healthy distance between their frames. This close, Sideswipe could feel his twin’s spiky, bristly energy field recoil as Sideswipe found his seat. However, as Sideswipe focused on meticulously reorganizing the plate of gelled cubes, Sunstreaker’s field gradually expanded and soon it was scraping up against Sideswipe’s. Not that his brother’s field was any less calm; in fact, it nearly set Sideswipe’s denta on edge.

     He was actually a little surprised that his brother was sitting in their room and not stewing on a bench in one of the holding cells. Usually there was maiming and destruction involved when Sunstreaker’s energy field was this disturbed.

     “Want one?” Sideswipe finally asked, plucking one of the gels from the top of the little pyramid he had created. He turned slightly and held it out to his brother, judging it to have been long enough for him to have adjusted to Sideswipe’s physical presence so near his own.

     Sunstreaker glanced at it sidelong before giving a slight shake of his head.

     “No.”

     “Oh.” Sideswipe’s arm lowered, and he looked at the treat a little sadly. Then he shrugged before popping it in his mouth. His optics widened in pleased surprise as the flavor burst across his sensors.

     “Mmm! That’s good!” he announced. “You were right to suggest that copper addition. Tangy.”

     Sideswipe reached for another one and bit halfway through it, lapping at the still liquidy center with his glossa. He sucked out all the gooey goodness before pushing the rest of it into his mouth. He licked his lips and then sucked on the tips of his now sticky fingers.  

     “Really good. Blue’s gonna love these,” Sideswipe remarked to himself.

     Out of the corner of one optic, he saw Sunstreaker sneak a glance at him, gaze narrowing in on Sideswipe’s gleaming digit-tips.

     “Sure you don’t want one? I may end up eating this whole batch by myself at this rate,” Sideswipe said, grabbing two more and repeating the action of biting a cube in half and sucking out the center, some of the liquid dribbling down the back of his hand.

     “No,” Sunstreaker repeated, glowering down at the table even harder once he realized Sideswipe had caught him looking.

     “Mmmhmm.” Sideswipe made the sound half agreeable, half disbelieving. He munched on the second cube for a moment before snaking his arm out and smearing his sticky-damp hand across Sunstreaker’s mouth.

     Sideswipe tensed in preparation for anything, knowing full well that such an action could warrant a tussle on a good day, much less when Sunstreaker was flirting with thoughts of mayhem.  Instead, he had to fight back a grin as Sunstreaker whipped around, too shocked at Sideswipe’s audacity to do anything but widen his optics in outrage.

     Sunstreaker raised his arm to wipe his mouth, but his glossa got to the job first. It hesitantly swiped along his lower lipplate and then repeated the motion several times, chasing after every drop, Sunstreaker’s expression turned thoughtful.  

     Smirking, Sideswipe raised an orbital ridge, relaxing just slightly, but ever wary. Sunstreaker might still retaliate; sometimes it was the principle of the matter with him. “Well?”

     “It’s fine,” Sunstreaker grudgingly replied. Sideswipe smiled smugly; that was high praise indeed from his taciturn brother.

     Sideswipe plucked another cube from the pile without looking and offered it. Heaving an obviously put upon sigh, Sunstreaker made a show of reluctantly reaching for the treat, engine suddenly grumbling as Sideswipe drew his arm away.

     “ _Sideswipe_ …” Sunstreaker growled warningly.

     Instead of answering, Sideswipe leaned forward and held the treat to Sunstreaker’s lips, ignoring his brother’s scowl. Sunstreaker stared at him with narrowed optics for a long moment before snaking his head forward and snatching the goodie with a loud click of denta that had been awfully close to Sideswipe’s fingers.

     Sideswipe yanked his hand back, grinning wryly.

     “Keep this recipe?” he asked, watching the tension around Sunstreaker’s optics smooth out a little as chewed the treat.

     “Told you the copper was a good idea,” he replied.

     Sideswipe smiled wider. “Yeah, you did. Another?”

     At Sunstreaker’s brusque nod, Sideswipe swiveled on the couch, facing Sunstreaker directly and incidentally moving a few inches closer. He smacked Sunstreaker’s hand as it reached for the plate, and picked up a cube for him. He held it in front of Sunstreaker’s face and wriggled it enticingly in mid-air as Sunstreaker looked at him askance, absently rubbing his stinging fingers.  

     “I’m not a sparkling; I can feed myself.”

     “Course you can,” Sideswipe agreed easily, wriggling the treat again. He had an idea that could backfire in so many ways, but the prickly-hurt edges of Sunstreaker’s field won out over any possible pummelings.

     “What are you doing?”

     Shrugging, Sideswipe threw the cube into his own mouth instead, watching as a pout briefly crossed his twin’s features.

     “Enjoying the spoils of my hard work. Letting you enjoy them with me.” Sideswipe tried again with another gel, waving it temptingly in front of Sunstreaker’s mouth. It didn’t take long for Sunstreaker to grudgingly open his mouth and allow Sideswipe to place the treat on the awaiting glossa.

     Sunstreaker’s gaze was considering as he chewed. After he swallowed, he spoke. “You’re doing something.”

     “Not a thing,” Sideswipe said with a shake of his head. He held out another cube, and this time Sunsteaker took it without any hesitation, optic shutters briefly shutting to savor the burst of flavor across his oral sensors. After another hand-fed treat, the set of Sunstreaker’s shoulders visibly loosened, his field quieting a fraction.

     Well, that was a step in the right direction. Hoping that he wasn’t about to ruin Sunstreaker’s tentative peace, Sideswipe shifted again, pushing himself into a kneeling position. His helm was now several inches higher than his brother’s, but Sunstreaker just watched him curiously. His optics darkened slightly as Sideswipe used the pad of his thumb to wipe a smear of energon away from the corner of Sunstreaker’s mouth.

     He sucked on his thumb, smirking a little around it. “Sure you’re not a sparkling? Getting kind of messy there.”

     Sideswipe placed the plate atop the back of the couch, grabbing another treat and holding it against Sunstreaker’s lips. He took it without a word, and Sideswipe’s other hand rose, stroking the back of his fingers across his brother’s throat. Sideswipe felt Sunstreaker’s intake work as he swallowed, his ventilations hitching a little as Sideswipe’s thumb brushed the tip of his chin.

     “Definitely keeping this recipe,” Sideswipe murmured, feeding his brother another of the energon gels in much the same way. Sunstreaker’s optics were now dim and unerringly fixed on Sideswipe’s face.

     “Very good,” Sideswipe praised as Sunstreaker dropped his jaw before Sideswipe could even reach for the next treat. When the cube passed Sunstreaker’s lips this time, he made a small ‘mm’ sound and leaned almost imperceptibly towards Sideswipe.

     Sideswipe paused to stroke the side of Sunstreaker’s face, fingers lightly tracing the arch of his cheek strut. “I want you to do something for me,” he said softly, watching Sunstreaker’s optic shutters slip closed at the soft touch.

     They opened a fraction when Sideswipe spoke, a glimmer of a question shining in Sunstreaker’s dazed stare.

     “Get on the floor. On your knees, facing the couch.”

     Sideswipe’s spark nearly stopped as Sunstreaker’s optics cleared a little from their haze, his shoulders tensing. But he didn’t draw away. Sideswipe continued to soothingly pet Sunstreaker’s face, brushing over his dampened lipplates.

     “It’s just me,” Sideswipe hurried to say as Sunstreaker’s brow furrowed.

     Primus, let Sunstreaker go along with it. This was going to work, he knew it. Sunstreaker just had to give in, and he was nearly there, teetering on the edge. “I’m the only one here.”

     For a scarily long moment, Sideswipe worried that Sunstreaker was going to shove him away, or start cursing at him. His field starting shrinking in on itself, and Sideswipe tensed for a blow.

     But it never came. Instead, Sunstreaker drew back enough to push himself to the edge of the couch and slid over the side of it, turning to land gently on his knees, facing Sideswipe.

     Sideswipe stared at him for a nano-klik, before it hit him that Sunstreaker had actually gone along with the command. Spark thumping rapidly in his chest, Sideswipe scrambled to follow. He plopped onto his aft, positioning his legs on either side of his brother’s frame. He scooted to the very edge of the couch, feet firmly placed on the floor with Sunstreaker’s shoulders now warming his inner thighs.

     Sunstreaker looked uncertain, his shoulders hunched up practically to his helm fins. Sideswipe reached out and cupped Sunstreaker’s face in his palms, thumbs stroking the soft plating beneath his optics.

     “Good. Thank you,” he whispered, leaning forward to gently knock his forehelm against his brother’s. He drew back a moment later, one hand falling to Sunstreaker’s shoulder, thumb softly stroking the hollow of his throat. The other hand flailed behind him for the plate of goodies. Once he found it, he placed it at his side and grabbed a treat, holding it up against Sunstreaker’s lips.

     Sunstreaker took it after a few seconds, energy field still wary. Nevertheless, he opened his mouth as soon as the next cube appeared in Sideswipe’s hand.

     They continued like this with another three or four energon gels before the plating beneath Sideswipe’s fingers loosened. Sunstreaker began drooping a little more with every new cube fed to him, until he abruptly slumped forward into the cradle of Sideswipe’s thighs. Sideswipe automatically tightened his legs around his brother, heels tucking under Sunstreaker’s shin guards.

     As Sideswipe looked down at the plate for another cube, a low moan made him freeze. Sideswipe’s helm shot up, worried he had pushed too far. He frantically searched Sunstreaker’s face for any signs of anger or other negative emotion. He found nothing of the sort; Sunstreaker’s optics were lightly shuttered, his mouth partway open as he awaited the next feeding.  He looked peaceful, and Sideswipe hurried to place another treat between his twin’s lips.

     Sunstreaker slowly chewed and swallowed, Sideswipe once again stroking Sunstreaker’s throat, mesmerized by the tightening and release of cables beneath his fingers.

     “So beautiful,” Sideswipe whispered, brushing his thumb across Sunstreaker’s lower lip. Sunstreaker’s helm lowered until his chin rested completely, trustingly, in Sideswipe’s palm. Almost absently, he reached for another cube and fed it to his brother, continually stroking his faceplates.

     Soon, Sunstreaker was kept vertical only by his slouch against Sideswipe. His energy field swelled smooth and calm, and meshing with Sideswipe’s more completely than their fields had in a long time.

     Lately Sunstreaker had been on edge even while recharging, twitchy and prone to violent outbursts, against even Sideswipe. This was the first time since they had awoken on Earth that Sideswipe could remember seeing his twin so completely at ease.  

     It made something inside Sideswipe’s spark loosen, and a heady pride swept through him. _He_ had done this. _He_ had given Sunstreaker this. He had been looking for something to get through to his brother for quite a while but all the old tricks… the fragging, the sparring, the gaming… none of it had really worked. Oh, they had brought Sunstreaker back from the edge, but never for very far or for very long. Not like this.

     When Sideswipe next reached for the plate of goodies, his hand encountered nothing but air. He glanced around to make sure no treats had fallen off, but there was nothing left. He pouted at the empty plate before turning back to his brother.

     “How are you feeling?” Sideswipe quietly asked. He continued to let Sunstreaker rest his head on Sideswipe’s palm, using his free hand to stroke whatever plating he could reach.  

     “Like I’m floating,” Sunstreaker murmured. “It’s… I’m…”

     Sideswipe shushed him as Sunstreaker struggled for words. “Shh, it doesn’t matter.”

     Sunstreaker opened up heavy optic shutters and stared up at him, gaze unfocused and a little amazed. Sideswipe kept touching him, light, feathery caresses that were just as soothing to Sideswipe, reassuring him that this quiet, calm creature beneath his hands was still his oft volatile twin.  

     “How did you…?”

     Shrugging, Sideswipe leaned forward enough to brush his lips against Sunstreaker’s forehelm. “I don’t really know. But I like it too.”

     Sunstreaker lifted his head and turned slightly, his lips meeting Sideswipe’s. He lightly pressed forward, and Sideswipe slanted his head to the side so that they slot together perfectly. The kiss was almost chaste, very much unlike their normal battle for dominance. There was no glossa, only their mouths slowly moving against one another’s with an equal back and forth pressure. It was unhurried and comforting, and Sideswipe did a little melting of his own as it continued.

     The sudden rev of his own engine surprised him, almost more than Sunstreaker’s hand appearing on Sideswipe’s interface panel. He had to duck his head and confirm that, yes that actually _was_ a hand between his legs, thumb caressing the panel seam.

     He raised his head and blinked at his brother, a little astonished to realize that his spike was nearly completely onlined and bumping against the underside of its cover.

     Sunstreaker met his stare and smiled almost shyly. In the next instant, Sideswipe heard the distinctive scrape of an interface cover retracting, and the heady smell of lubricant wafted up between them. Sunstreaker rubbed a little more insistently across Sideswipe’s panel, prompting him to reach down and grab Sunstreaker’s wrist, stopping the motions.

     “I wasn’t… I didn’t…” he protested.

     Sunstreaker gently extracted himself from Sideswipe’s grip, leaning back on the heels of his pedes. He spread his knees and slid his hand down between his thighs, stroking the rim of his exposed valve with a sigh.

     “I know. But I want it. Want you.” He reached up and lightly gripped Sideswipe’s knee with a lubricant damp hand. Now his energy field was inviting, lapping against Sideswipe’s plating with playful little waves.

     “Are you sure?” Sideswipe asked. But he was already sliding off the couch, following Sunstreaker as he sprawled backwards, shoving the table aside. Sideswipe ended up hovering on his hands and knees, Sunstreaker’s thighs spreading to allow him room. The click of another interface panel sliding aside was loud in the otherwise quiet room.

     Sunstreaker reached up, grasping Sideswipe around the back of his neck and pulling him down into a lazy kiss. There was glossa this time, slow, deep thrusts into Sideswipe’s mouth that made him burn along every strut.  

     “Yes,” Sunstreaker whispered, ducking his head to nip at the underside of Sideswipe’s throat. Sunstreaker’s other hand moved between them and gripped Sideswipe’s spike, stroking it firmly once. He then gently tugged, and Sideswipe’s hips automatically pushed forward, eagerly following Sunstreaker’s guiding hand.

     Sunstreaker’s knees rose to bracket Sideswipe’s waist, his arms meeting around Sideswipe’s back and pulling him closer. With a hitch of his hips, Sideswipe’s spike found his brother’s valve, hot and clutching, and Sideswipe entered it with a low groan.

     Throwing his head back, Sunstreaker echoed Sideswipe with a moan of his own. His hands dug into Sideswipe’s plating, his entire frame shuddering when Sideswipe pushed deep.   

     “Sides!” Sunstreaker cried out as Sideswipe withdrew and slowly pushed back in.

     Sideswipe nuzzled his brother’s throat, lipping at the edges of his jaw. “It’s ok, I got you,” he murmured. “I got you, Sunny, don’t worry.”

     He continued to stroke in and out of his brother, almost lazy motions that were completely unlike their normal frenzied interfacing. The lust was definitely still there; he would always crave Sunstreaker’s perfect frame with its strength and deadly grace. But now, Sunstreaker was unraveling bit by bit beneath him, and that was a sight more thrilling than a quick overload.

     “Don’t…don’t let me go,” Sunstreaker moaned brokenly, hips tilting up into each one of Sideswipe’s thrusts.

     Sideswipe shifted so that he was lying more fully atop his twin. The motions of his hips became shallow, but the tradeoff was that he could rest his forehelm directly against his brother’s.

     “Look at me,” Sideswipe instructed, willing Sunstreaker’s optic shutters to open. After a moment, they fluttered and parted, Sunstreaker’s normally cobalt optics turned a dark indigo.

     “That’s it. Stay with me,” Sideswipe murmured, falling into his brother’s unfocused gaze. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

     He punctured his statement with a harder snap of his hips that made Sunstreaker gasp, his cooling fans whirling faster.

     They continued to interface for what felt like hours, Sideswipe’s strokes slow and measured. He held his brother’s gaze the entire time, cajoling Sunstreaker’s optics to boot back up each time they fritzed into offlining. Staring into Sunstreaker’s optics as he penetrated his twin again and again felt just as intimate as some of their deeper spark merges. The pleasure was good, _really_ good, but it took a backseat to watching Sunstreaker’s faceplates twist in bliss, mouth working in soft cries and pleas.

     When Sunstreaker overloaded, it seemed to surprise him, consuming him without much warning. He gripped Sideswipe’s shoulders brutally tight and shuddered with each spasm, optics wide as he stared up into Sideswipe’s face in astonishment.

     Sideswipe talked him through the aftershocks, murmuring encouragements and endearments that he barely heard. The words weren’t all that important anyway, just the tone, the proof that he was still here, still holding onto Sunstreaker.

     His own completion hit soon after, the irregular clenching of Sunstreaker’s valve the extra stimulation Sideswipe needed to throw him over the edge. He thrust as deeply as he could, coating the interior of his twin’s valve with hot pulses of transfluid and wishing he could melt into Sunstreaker’s very struts.

     While not intense enough to knock him offline, the overload was still quite strong, sending a pleasurable ache through him that he was content to enjoy for several breems. Eventually, though, the afterglow began to fade, making him realize that while he often draped himself over his twin, Sunstreaker wasn’t the best pillow in the world.

     Withdrawing made Sunstreaker shiver and whimper an unhappy protest, a sound that made Sideswipe’s plating crawl. He immediately gathered his brother up into his arms as he rolled to his side, Sunstreaker curling into him almost desperately. As Sideswipe rested his head atop Sunstreaker’s helm, he soothingly stroked his brother’s back over and over.

     “I’ve got you. I’m still here,” he whispered.

     Sunstreaker’s trembles quickly subsided once he realized that Sideswipe wasn’t going anywhere. The frantic grasp of his fingers loosened, and Sunstreaker’s field quieted, gradually becoming quiescent and tranquil. That, coupled with the lassitude still running through his lines was enough to knock Sideswipe into recharge, but he fought it, instinctively knowing that he wasn’t quite done yet.

     “Sunstreaker? You still with me?” Sideswipe asked after awhile, knowing his brother was still awake, despite how loose his frame had become.

     “Mmm.”

     Snorting, Sideswipe moved his head enough to nip at the edge of one helm vent. Protesting with an annoyed grunt, Sunstreaker moved his head away, finally meeting Sideswipe’s optics. Sunstreaker’s stare was clear and open, the lines of his face relaxed.

     “What?”

     “Talk to me,” Sideswipe stressed, gently squeezing his brother’s shoulder.

     “About what?” Sunstreaker’s gaze darted off to the side, the first furrow beginning to line his forehelm. Sideswipe reached up to grasp his brother’s chin and directed his optics back to Sideswipe’s.

     “This brought you down, didn’t it? Out of the anger. Relaxed you.”

     Sunstreaker shrugged, an awkward motion while lying on the floor. Yet he still managed to do it with an indolent grace.

     “Maybe. So?”

     Sideswipe grinned in triumph, darting his head forward to lick the tip of Sunstreaker’s nasal ridge despite Sunstreaker’s resulting shove and look of disgust.

     “So? I’m gonna make extra batches of those energon cubes. Just in case you’re feeling homicidal again in the future.”

     “As soon as I walk out that door, I’m gonna feel homicidal,” Sunstreaker grumbled, giving the exit in question a dark look.

     “Heh. Yeah, probably. What set you off this time?”

     Sunstreaker drew an arm up and pillowed his head on it, optics fixed on a small scrape across the center of Sideswipe’s chestplate. He reached out and began picking off the yellow flecks of paint, frowning in thought.

     Their legs were still entwined and while the floor wasn’t the most comfortable place for a lay down, Sideswipe wasn’t about to suggest they move. Sunstreaker seemed unusually willing to talk about his processor state, and Sideswipe wasn’t going to throw away that opportunity just because some of his cables were starting to pinch.  

     “I don’t know,” Sunstreaker began hesitantly. “Nothing in particular, just…”

     “Just hit your breaking point?” Sideswipe suggested, drawing little abstract patterns on his brother’s shoulder armor with a fingertip.

     “Mmm,” Sunstreaker said, nodding. “This was… this was _good_ , Sides.”

     He refused to meet Sideswipe’s optics, field rippling with a faint tint of embarrassment.

     “I got your back, bro,” Sideswipe replied. He reached out and placed a finger under Sunstreaker’s chin, once again leveling his head up so he could catch Sunstreaker’s gaze. “If you’ll let me.”

     Sunstreaker stared hard at Sideswipe, searching his face. Sideswipe tried to look as earnest as possible, his field open and inviting. He wanted so badly to be able to convince his twin that Sideswipe wasn’t going to mock him for what they had done, and Sideswipe was willing to repeat the experience as many times as Sunstreaker needed.

     After a long moment, Sunstreaker nodded, a short, quick motion of his head. Then he ducked his helm, capturing Sideswipe’s finger in his mouth and playfully nipped the tip. His optics glinted mischievously as Sideswipe jolted in surprise.

     “Up for watching it again?” Sunstreaker asked, pushing himself smoothly to his feet and standing over Sideswipe. He made a show of brushing himself off, lingering over his thighs and aft while watching Sideswipe with a raised orbital ridge. “There might be a spy in the washrack, you know.”

     With that last parting shot, Sunstreaker strode away towards their berthroom, not even looking back to ensure Sideswipe was following.

     Heh. Like he ever needed to check.

 

~End


End file.
